Tommy Pickles
Thomas Malcom "Tommy" Pickles is the main character in Rugrats. Inside his diaper is a plastic screwdriver, which he uses to get himself and his friends out of the play pen. He was the youngest character (although not much younger than Phil and Lil) until his younger brother Dil was born; despite that, he had a reputation for being the "bravest" baby. But in the episode "The Bravliest Baby" he "lost" his bravery, and Angelica picked Chuckie as the "new" bravest baby. His parents are usually inattentive to his antics, but will ignore/dismiss his actions if they do catch him up to something. In the episode "Mommy's Little Assets" Charlotte babysitted him and she often rarely punished or disciplined him but it was up to her to do so. The only time Tommy is visibly punished for doing something bad was in the episode "Brothers Are Monsters" when he was both yelled at by his father and was sent to his room for disobeying his fathers orders about not being a 'nasty knickers. FRIENDS:dil brother, chuckie(best friend) phill,lil,kimi,spike(pet),Susie,angilica(sometimes),spifi(pet) Appearances Tommy's distinct features in Rugrats are a mostly-bald head with a few strands of hair and stubble, a sky blue shirt, a diaper, bow-legs, and pigeon-toed feet. Tommy wears a white diaper with yellow straps, which sometimes sags or falls off. In certain episodes he wore a red shirt with overalls, like in the second pilot "Tommy's First Birthday". Although every episode since he has worn a sky blue shirt.He also wears no shoes what so ever. He also has only 2-3 teeth All Grown Up! Tommy is now 10 years old as said in the begining episodes. Similar to Susie's talent for singing, Tommy also has a newfound talent: making films with his camcorder (perhaps a residue trait leftover from wanting to be like Nigel). A few episodes have been made around this fact: "Truth or Consequences" (first US tx: November 30, 2003), revealed he made his first film at the age of 37 months, then making a negative film about his friends. The main storyline of "Brother, Can You Spare The Time?" (first US tx: January 17, 2004) opened with him mentioning recently winning a young filmmaker's award; and one storyline in the episode "Bad Aptitude" (first US tx: June 4, 2004) was about Tommy's sudden early retirement from filmmaking after making a flop and receiving an unfavorable (for his filmmaking aspirations) result on his career aptitude exam. However, he has not been seen with his camcorder since "The Big Score" (first US tx: April 25, 2005), when he was filming Lil at the soccer field. In the episode "Thief Encounter" (first US tx: December 6, 2003), he was discovered to be stealing goods from around the neighborhood, but that was because he was sleep walking; in "River Rats" (first US tx: December 13, 2003), he was shown to be afraid of water, stemming from an experience during a fishing outing with his grandpa; in "Dude, Where's My Horse?" (first US tx: July 16, 2005), he was the worst cowboy out of the regulars (always roping up Lil). Up until early Season 2, Tommy was also either shown or mentioned as being part of the school soccer team, even trying to teach Dil how to play ("Fools Rush In", first US tx: June 5, 2004). Lately (more specifically since the episode "The Big Score"), however, all the focus on soccer has involved only Phil and Lil DeVille. He had his first kiss with Olivia in episode 26, "Fear of Falling". Also it is shown that he might have feelings for his friend Kimi Finster in the episode "TP + KF". Appearance Tommy now has purple hair like his father, Stu. From season 2 onwards, his hair was changed to a lighter purple color. For season one, he wears a white shirt with yellow sleeves. For later seasons, Tommy (like most characters) expanded his wardrobe and began wearing many different outfits. He still keeps his screwdriver he had as a baby in his pocket. More recently, he had a keychain with a screwdriver. Category:Toddlers Category:Babies Category:Heros Category:Kids Category:Males